


I knew this would happen someday

by RxsaDiaz_ZQ



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, B99 Summer 2020 Fic Exchange, Brooklyn, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxsaDiaz_ZQ/pseuds/RxsaDiaz_ZQ
Summary: AU where jake and amy are friends. Jake needs a place to stay and Amy has some room,  iykwim. Basically alot of peraltiago fluff. Set after season 1.Also, ACAB.this is very fictional. Do not base real cops off of any b99 things.Another thing, I do not own any of these characters.Unfortunately.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I knew this would happen someday

JAKE:

And there he was. Watching all his stuff that was wrecked being taken away. Photos, a few case files he took home-which by the way he was totally allowed to -, clothes, gummy bears, basically everything he had.

A few hours ago a pipe exploded and water leaked all around Jake's apartment. Everything soaked in water. Including jake, himself. He just stood there in disbelief and excitement. I mean sure he lost many things but come on, how often to pipes explode in your apartment?! He felt so cool.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked into the precinct and sat down dropping the coffee in his hand. It spilled all over the floor and almost crossing the line that attached his desk to Santiago's.

"Hey, watch it"

"It didn't cross"

"Yeah, but it could have."

"But it didn't" 

They continued fighting like children for the next two minutes till Holt came and told them to get back to work. Raymond stared at them for the next little while showing no emotions per usual. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake walked into the break room where the rest of the squad was sitting. Rosa carving a whole in the table, Charles explaining to everyone how to make the perfect paella, Hitchcock and scully were eating at their desks, Gina scrolling through Beyonce's Instagram page and liking ever single picture, Terry actually paying attention to Charles and Amy going over some evidence from a case she's been assigned. 

"Hey can I crash at one of your places for the next week or so? My building had a huge pipe burst and water spread through out my entire apartment." He said sitting down beside Charles on the sofa. "Pretty cool if you think about it" Amy and Terry shot him a concerned, what the hell, look. 

"You know you can come by any time jakey but not this month. Nikolaj has the flu and I don't want him around alot of people. Any thing can happen and I'm trying to keep everyone safe." Charles said, giving an apologetic smile.

"It's fine Charles. Obviously everyone here has their own lives and I'm cool with that. Just, are any of you free and maybe wanna help me by letting me stay?" 

Gina put her phone down. "Jake I would have let you stay at mine but you decided to blow me off yesterday by not coming with me to the live performance by Beyonce. Sorry no can do." She picked it back up right that second and started scrolling again.

"Gina come on, I told you I would have come but I wasn't gonna go all the way to Los Angeles just for Beyonce." Jake rolled his eyes and waited for a response. 

Nothing. Gina kept scrolling and everyone looked at her then back at jake. 

"Jake, Sharon already says I work too late. If you stay at my place, I would be spending my time taking care of you so I can make sure you do nothing stupid. Oops, Terry shouldn't have said stupid. Terry hates bad words. " he picked up his yoghurt and walked out at the call of the captain's voice.

"Nope. Not even one of you guys can know where I live. You all know so much about me already. I'm not risking it. Sorry man." Rosa said finally after what felt like forever. 

"Ugh come onnnnnn." Jake said with a very loud and exaggerated "on". 

"I mean what about Amy? You have nothing to do for the next week right?" Rosa said pulling a basket over the whole she just carved.

"I did actually but it kinda got cancelled a while ago so yeah, no not really. BUT- I don't want you to live in my apartment for a week and "jake it up". She replied finally looking up from the case file..

"Well yeah I mean they had to cancel. They probably thought you were some really badass girl until they actually started to talk to you. And don't worry it'll only be a week. I'll be respectful of you and your stuff." 

"Okay number one, the thing that got cancelled was not a date, it was a museum tour around New York City..." she said with an annoyed voice follow by an eye roll. "Number two, fine..but if you do anything against the rules, I'll kick you out." "Ugh. RULES?! Ames whyy? I won't break anything or whatever your worried about, but RULES?" Jake knew this would be a disaster. Obviously the fact that he just made a promise he knew he was going to break, but 1 whole week at Amy's house. He's definitely gonna confess his feeling and ruin their friendship. "That's the only condition. You follow rules you stay. You break em, you leave." She said with a teasing smile. "Okay, okay. I'll follow your dumb rules." He knew he was gonna regret this. Might aswell live on the streets for a bit. "Wait! As long as there isn't rule regarding my precious gummy bears." Why did he say that?? Why didn't he say No? Jake what the hell are you doing?? "YESSSSS. this is finally happening! You two will finally fall in love. I mean you're already going go be living together in the same house like a couple.." Charles said with a very enthusiastic and excited voice. "Ugh, boyle!" Amy and Gina said. "Come on Charles!" Jake said at the same time. "Alright well this is my cue to leave" Rosa left the room knowing if she stayed longer she would throw up. She came right back in and said, "I mean boyle isn't wrong. You two won't stop making heart eyes at each other. It's sickening. You live together for a bit, eventually you'll bone and get together. Wait nevermind, that'll just be worst. Youll be all sweet and muahy ALL the time. Forget i said anything." And with that, she left. Well this was now VERY uncomfortable. Amy broke the silence."Alright well I'll help you move in your stuff today right after I finish this." Jake noded with a thumbs up and a smile. He was about to leave but then double backed and said, " "right after I finish this" title of your sex tape" with the biggest grin on his face. "Ha-ha" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Ik this isn't that long but this is actually my first ever fic that I'm writing. If you have any suggestions to what I can add or edit, please let me know <3 
> 
> I will try and update this ASAP
> 
> kudos and comment 
> 
> Goodbye for now my royal subjects. 
> 
> Thanks ❤


End file.
